I'm Here For You
by angelraine
Summary: YukiTohruKyouKagura. Yuki finally confesses to Tohru. Tohru accepts and Kyou doesnt like it. Kagura confesses her true feelings for Kyou but he does not accept. Tragedy befalls them in the end. But there is a sequel.
1. Shigure & Ayame

**angelraine: **this is my third but not final fanfic. Hope you'll love this one as much as you love my first two fanfics: A Happy Ending (CCS) & Together Forever (Shaman King). Please read and review.. Thanks. :D

_I love her with all my heart…_

_But we're so far apart…_

_Will she ever love me?_

_Will she ever see?_

My love for her, so true… 

Yuki walked from his secret base – a small vegetable garden he and Tohru takes care of. As he walked that afternoon, he recalled those times they were together in that vegetable garden.

"Will she ever notice?" Yuki asked himself.

Kyou was up in the roof all day. The skies were blue. Clouds covered the sun, which makes it look more relaxing. He was thinking of the time he and Tohru were up there, talking.

"Damn." He muttered. "Why am I thinking of her so much?"

It was summertime and Tohru has a part-time job during the day and also her old job during the night. Tohru's part-time job during the day was in a bakeshop called Sweet Bliss. Kagura also works there.

**FlashBacK**

Kagura asked Tohru, "Can I also work there? I want to know how to work so that if I and Kyou-kun ever get married I could make a living and we'll live happily without the help of the family."

Tohru sweatdropped. "Sure. I could ask the manager for you."

The manager agreed to let Kagura work there. So Kagura and Tohru became close friends.

**End FlashBack**

Shigure was working on his novel when Ayame opened the door. Shigure didn't look up, thinking that it was just Mi-chan, checking up on him.

"Hi, Gure-san. I see that you are working."

Shigure looked up and smiled smugly. "Why are you here, Aya? Do you wanna play house again?"

Ayame drew himself near Shigure. "Are you insisting that we play for a while?" Ayame continued, "No one is around. Kyou is on the roof. He won't suspect a thing."

Shigure placed down his pen. Ayame's face brightened with delight. "I guess that means, we play." Shigure nodded and stood up.

They headed in Shigure's room and made sure they made no noise at all.

Yuki entered the house and heard no noise. He walked into the living room and saw no one. He went into the library and saw no one but Shigure's work.

'Why isn't he here? He pays for the food around here so he has to work.' Yuki thought.

He went upstairs to check on Shigure. He feared that he was sick. Then, they would have to eat vegetables for the week since they need Shigure's money to buy the groceries. When he was near the door, he heard voices – voices of two men.

'Why would there be another person's voice in his room?' Then a dirty thought entered his mind. 'Could it be….' At that thought, he was taken aback and walked away.

When he got downstairs, he remembered that he promised to pick up Tohru from the bakery. He went out of the house silently and tried to forget what entered his mind.

Tohru was getting ready to go when Umi checked in for work. Umi was one of the cashiers who had the night shift since the bakery was open 24 hours a day. Umi has short black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was really pretty and Tohru admired her beauty. "Good Evening, Umi" Tohru said cheerfully. "Hi, Tohru. Did Kagura left already?" 

Tohru shook her head. "Not yet. We're waiting for you. Midori is already there that's why I'm getting ready to leave."

Umi felt relieved. "Thank God, she's still there. I borrowed some money from her the other day. I was supposed to give it to her yesterday but she was gone early."

They heard the door open. Kagura called, "Tohru, Yuki's here!"

Tohru and Umi sweatdropped. Umi patted Tohru's back. "Better get going. You're prince is waiting for you."

Tohru blushed and stammered, "N-no.. Yuki's not…."

Umi winked at her. "Don't keep him waiting, Tohru."

Tohru didn't make a reply and went out of the room. Yuki was there, waiting for her.

"Hi, Yuki. So sorry to keep you waiting." Tohru smiled which made Yuki feel so happy.

"I don't mind at all. Come, I'll walk you to your other job place." Both of them walked out on the same time.

As they walked, Yuki can't help thinking about Shigure. Tohru saw his troubled expression.

"Yuki," she asked. "Is there something bothering you?"

Yuki looked at her and smiled. "No… Not really."

Tohru answered, "I see. If you want, you could me what's bothering you. I might be able to help."

Yuki answered. "Well…" He paused for a moment. "It's about Shigure. Today, I heard noises, voices of two men in Shigure's room. Possibly, one of the voices belongs to Shigure. I just don't know who owns the other voice."

Tohru replied, "It might be his friend who is visiting him. Shigure showed his guest his room."

Yuki nodded. "Well, I'm not certain of what I heard but could it be possible that Shigure is gay?"

Tohru gasped. She was so surprised of Yuki's question. "Of course not. He's not…"

Yuki patted Tohru's head. "Don't worry. I'm sure he isn't gay. So don't worry yourself."

Finally, they reached their destination. Yuki promised, "I'll pick you up again okay?"

Tohru nodded. "Okay." Then, she waved goodbye.

Kyou went downstairs to get something to drink. When he was going upstairs, he bumped into Ayame. Following Ayame was Shigure.

"Don't leave me, Aya!"

Ayame made no reply and left the house. Outside, Ayame was screaming, 'I had fun. See you soon, Gure!" He waved.

Shigure waved back to him through the door. "Come back soon."

When Shigure closed the door, Kyou was staring at him. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Shigure smiled. "He visited me." He went back to the library, muttering to himself. "Gotta finish this. Gotta finish this."

Kyou sweatdropped as he saw him get in the library. He continued to get upstairs and thought of one person – Tohru.

**angelraine: ** I finally finished a chapter. This is just the beginning. But I won't be able to finish this fan fic soon coz I'll be out of town. In this fan fic, don't get mad at me for pairing Shigure and Ayame. In the series, they were acting like… how do you say… romantic to each other like when Tohru and Ayame first met, Ayame actually said:

"Were you cheating on me, Gure-san?"

I guess that was ep. 14. Yeah… it is episode 14. It made me think that Ayame is gay but I have no actual proof of that. That's all for now… Read and review. :D


	2. Yuki's Confession

**angelraine: **I still have a little time to work on this chapter…so here it goes.

A few weeks later, everything was the same. Yuki picks up Tohru after work. Ayame was always in Shigure's house. Kyou would always be on the roof during the afternoon and sometimes at night, just thinking.

One night, while he's up in the roof, Kyou saw Tohru and Yuki coming toward the house. He never noticed it since he wasn't always there.

"Why are they together?" He asked himself. Then, he saw Yuki's hand touch Tohru's face.

Yuki and Tohru were walking home together like they always do. Tohru would tell Yuki what she did that day and Yuki would tell her about his day.

"You should have seen Umi's face when she saw the cookies she baked for her boyfriend. It was as black as coal. She was starting to cry so I offered to help her. In the end, the cookies looked fantastic."

Yuki smiled. "You're so helpful, Tohru. That's one thing I like about you."

Tohru stopped walking and looked at Yuki. "You do?"

He also stopped walking and placed a hand on her pretty face and looked at her beautiful eyes. "I really do like you, Tohru. You just didn't notice it."

Tohru's eyes are starting to water. Yuki let her go. "I'm so sorry I made you cry, Tohru."

Tohru wiped them away with her hand. "I'm okay. I just never thought that you would feel that way. I don't know what to say." Her voice was trembling.

Yuki hugged her tight. "You don't have to say anything." Then, he kissed her forehead lightly.

Kyou was raging mad when he saw Yuki kiss Tohru. "Why you… you… BASTARD!"

Both Yuki and Tohru looked at the roof. Kyou was able to run fast so they didn't saw him.

Kyou ran into the woods until he was about one mile away from the house. He kept punching the trees. After a few more punches, the tree started to fall down.

"Why?" he asked himself. "Why does he have to win at everything? Now, I just lost to him. He has Tohru's love." Then, he cried and didn't go back to the house.

**angelraine: **Gosh. This chapter is too short. I'm really sorry coz it is short. But I guess this chapter said it all. I don't post disclaimers. So here is my disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket characters. :D


	3. Tohru's Sadness

**angelraine: **I can't sleep tonight, that's why I'm making the third chapter. Hope you like it. :D

Tohru ate dinner silently. Yuki was downcast. Kyou didn't come back for dinner. Shigure can't help noticing their sadness. He slammed his hands on the table. Tohru and Yuki were surprised and looked at him. 

"What is happening between you two?" Shigure shouted. "And where is Kyou?"

Tohru and Yuki were silent. It made Shigure angrier.

"What the hell is happening here? You ought to tell me, NOW!" Shigure screamed.

Seeing that Tohru was silent, Yuki answered, "Nothing is happening here. We're just silent to each other when we eat. Is that what made you think that something bad happened between us? I don't know where is that stupid cat so don't ask me."

Shigure finally relaxed. "Good." He smiled at Tohru. "So, how is your job with Kagura? Is she any trouble to you?"

Tohru looked startled. But she answered, "Everything is just fine with my jobs. Kagura is a big help in the bakery."

Shigure asked, "So everything fine, then why are you so sad? We barely see you sad. Except for that time when you saw Kyou's…"

Kyou came in with a ton of bruises on his fists and a few on his face. He continued for Shigure, "real form. So what?"

Tohru was shocked to see Kyou. "Kyou, your hands. Let me –"

Kyou answered coldly, "Never mind. I can do it myself."

Shigure asked, "Are you not going to eat dinner?"

Kyou shouted, "NO!" Then, he slid the door close.

Tohru was about to stand up and follow Kyou when Yuki stopped her. "Don't. He might hurt you."

Tohru's eyes met Yuki's. His eyes were full of concern. She looked down and sat down.

Shigure took out a piece of paper and wrote:

_Three people who live in one roof are now acting strangely. One of the boys shows love and affection for the girl. The girl shows mixed emotions of fear, sadness, and depression. The other boy shows anger and angst. Now, she doesn't know what to do. What will happen next?_

Shigure folded the paper and placed it in his pocket. 'It's a great story. I ought to write it. It could bring us some more money if I sold it to some other publisher.' Shigure stood up. "I have to finish writing something. Tohru, thank you for the wonderful dinner."

Tohru smiled. Then, Yuki stood up and left without saying a word. She started to clean the table silently. Then, she started to cry. "I… I can't love him back…."

She didn't know that two of the boys in the house were listening to her cry. Yuki was behind the door. Kyou was on the roof outside the dining room.

"Tohru…" They both whispered.

The next day, Tohru stayed bed. She called Umi last night, saying, "Um… Umi, can you fill me in tomorrow? I'm really sick tonight. I might not be able to go to work tomorrow."

Umi answered, "Sure. Are you sure it isn't a matter of the heart?"

Tohru tried to reply cheerfully. "No… I'm just sick. Thank God that I still have strength to make this call."

Umi answered, "Okay. I'll fill in for you. But you owe mw one. 'Kay? Bye now, Tohru. Get well soon." Umi hung up.

She laid down her head on her pillow and cried that night. When she woke up, her eyes were red from tears.

Shigure knocked on the door. "Tohru-kun, are you okay? Can I come in?"

Tohru didn't make any reply. Shigure continued, "Yuki filled me in on what happened. He loves you so much."

Tohru answered, "He told me that also." She paused for a moment. Then, she started to cry. "I… can't… love him back…"

Shigure asked, "Do you mind if I ask why?"

Tohru voice sounded hoarse from sobbing at that time. "I… don't know why… I just… can't."

Shigure asked again, "Do you love somebody else?"

Tohru didn't answer this time. Shigure finally stood up. "I understand. Now, I'll go."

Yuki's heart was crushed. Kyou listened to Tohru sob in her room from the roof.

(As Shigure leave, the song "Stay" by Lisa Loeb played.)

_You say I only hear what I want to.  
You say I talk so all the time so.  
And I thought what I felt was simple,  
and I thought that I don't belong,  
and now that I am leaving,  
now I know that I did something wrong 'cause I missed you.  
Yeah yeah, I missed you.   
And you say I only hear what I want to:  
I don't listen hard,   
don't pay attention to the distance that you're running  
to anyone, anywhere,  
I don't understand if you really care,  
I'm only hearing negative: no, no, no.  
So I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up,  
and this woman was singing my song:  
lover's in love, and the other's run away,  
lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay.  
Some of us hover when we weep for the other who was  
dying since the day they were born.  
Well, well, this is not that;  
I think that I'm throwing, but I'm thrown.  
And I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure.  
You try to tell me that I'm clever,  
but that won't take me anyhow, or anywhere with you.  
You said that I was naive,  
and I thought that I was strong.  
I thought, "hey, I can leave, I can leave."  
Oh, but now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you.  
Yeah, I miss you.  
You said, "I caught you 'cause I want you and one day I'll let you go."  
You try to give away a keeper, or keep me 'cause you know you're just  
scared to lose.   
And you say, "Stay."  
And you say I only hear what I want to._

**angelraine: **So sorry I turned this fan fic into a song fic… The song sounded so good at that moment… I, myself, think that some of the lines in this song isn't right for the moment.. Please tell me on your review if you don't like this chapter. I'm willing to change it… The song was meant for love triangle YukixTohruxKyou.. So review okay?


	4. The Reason Why

**angelraine: **I hope you liked the first three chapters. I hope you'll like this one also. :D

Tohru went to work the next day after that conversation with Shigure. But her sadness has been affecting her performance. Kagura watched her every move. They were weak and inactive.

Kagura placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder. "Tohru, is there anything wrong? Umi said that you were sick yesterday. I was really worried but I can't come over. I was hoping the boys would call the main house but Hatori said he didn't get any calls so he didn't go there."

Tohru placed a weak smile on her face. "I'm okay. Don't worry."

Kagura looked at her seriously. "I know you're lying. Umi thinks so too. Now, tell me what's wrong?"

Tohru answered, "I will. But let's do our work first."

After their shift, Tohru and Kagura went into an ice cream parlor called Heaven's Nest. The ice cream there was so delicious and affordable. They ordered a banana split for Tohru and a sundae for Kagura.

Kagura started. "Now tell me, what is wrong?"

Tohru replied weakly, "Yuki told me that he loves me."

Kagura smiled. "Wow. Yuki finally got guts to tell you that." Then, she frowned. "So why are you so sad?"

Tohru answered, "It's just that I can't love him back."

Kagura asked, "Why can't you? You two look perfectly good together."

Tohru looked at her banana split. "I don't know why. But I really feel nothing for him. Nothing."

Kagura got serious. "Is it because of Kyou?"

Tohru looked at Kagura surprisingly. "Why would you ask that?"

Kagura looked down at her sundae. "It's because I can feel that he loves you as much as Yuki does. He's not the type of person who could say his feelings easily. But I know he loves you."

Tohru shook her head and smiled weakly at her friend. "It's not him too. I don't feel anything for either of them."

Kagura frowned. 'You used to smile the entire time even after your mom passed away. How come you can't smile through this experience?' Kagura suggested, "Why don't you try to love Yuki? Try to be with him and see if inside, you have feelings for him."

"I can't do that. I think he already knows that I can't love him." Tohru answered.

"Why don't you tell him that you'll try to love him?"

"That would be too… too…" Tohru was searching for the perfect word.

"Fresh?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah. That's it."

Kagura nodded. "I see. Now, it's a job for Kagura, the matchmaker." There was a spotlight on Kagura. Tohru finally smiled and sweatdropped.

Kagura saw her smile. 'I thank God that smile is back." She felt relieved.

**angelraine: **I am so sorry, again coz this chapter is too SHORT again. I'm working on the next chapter, which is about 4 pages long. There's no song here coz I didn't find a song fit for the moment. So wait for the next chapter okay? I'll assure you that the next chapter is so romantic. :D


	5. There is Love Now

Kagura called Yuki that night. "Yuki, on behalf of Tohru, I ask you to have a dinner date with her at the Penthouse Restaurant."

Yuki answered, "Why are you doing this, Kagura? Shigure told me that she –"

Kagura interrupted, "Forget what Shigure said. Just go here tonight. Right now."

Yuki tried to decline. "But…"

Kagura answered, "Just be here. Ciao!"

**FlashBack**

At the Heaven's Nest, Kagura was planning a dinner date for Tohru and Yuki. "Tohru, we'll set your date at the Penthouse Restaurant. I'll pay for it." Kagura looked at her clothes. "We need to buy you a new dress too."

Tohru sweatdropped. "You don't have to do that, Kagura."

Kagura looked at her concernedly. "You're my friend, Tohru. All I want for you is to be happy and I'm always here for you."

Tohru hugged her friend. "Thank you, Kagura. You're a very good friend to me."

Kagura stood up and paid for their order. "We got to go now, if we wanna get you the perfect dress."

Tohru nodded. They went into a plaza full of boutiques. Kagura took Tohru to her favorite boutique, Ladies First.

Inside, there were different kinds of clothes for girls of all ages. Kagura brought her to the semi-formal section for teen-agers.

Kagura picked two dresses for Tohru: a simple sleeveless pink velvet dress, and a yellow sundress with a red blazer.

Kagura asked, "Which one do you like, the pink one or the yellow one?"

Tohru thought of it for a moment. "I guess the pink one looks good."

Kagura handed the pink one to Tohru. "Try it on."

After two minutes, Tohru showed Kagura how she looked. Kagura said, "Perfect."

The sales clerk approached them. "Ma'am, that dress has a matching pair of pink shoes included. Would you like to try it on?"

Kagura nodded. "Let us see the shoes first."

The sales clerk showed them a simple pair of pink flats that looks like ballerina shoes. Tohru tried them on and it fits.

Kagura commented, "Much more perfect." She looked at the sales clerk. "I'll pay for it. She needs to wear it now.

The sales clerk nodded and let Tohru wear the dress. 'It's so perfect.'

Then, they headed to the Penthouse restaurant and Tohru sat on a booth near the window. The table was candle-lit which made the ambiance perfect.

Kagura called Yuki and told him to come there. Kagura signaled a thumbs-up sign to Tohru. Tohru smiled.

**End FlashBack**

Yuki dressed in a simple red polo shirt and a nice pair of pants. Yuki looked at the box, the box that contained the ribbon he wanted to give to Tohru a long time ago, when he realized that he loved her. The ribbon was pink and silky.

"I'll give it to her tonight as a peace offering." Yuki said loudly.

Kyou saw Yuki leave the house. 'Should I follow him?' He decided. 'Why not? I got nothing to lose, anyway.'

Yuki saw Tohru at once when he got inside the Penthouse Restaurant. They ordered two barbecued chicken fillet for both of them.

They were both silent until their food came. They also ate silently. Kagura was watching them and she was muttering, "Why can't he make a move or something?'

Finally, Kagura requested to have dessert of a hot fudge sundae to be given to Tohru and Yuki's table. Yuki was surprised but Tohru smiled and thought, 'Thank you, Kagura.'

Yuki smiled. "I haven't seen the smile from ages."

Tohru smiled at him too. "I'm so sorry about the past few days."

Yuki shook his head. "I'm the one who should say sorry. It was all too fast."

Tohru answered, "Yes. I think it was too fast but…" She paused for a moment. "Can we start over again?"

Yuki smiled. "We will. But…" He paused. "Can we be more than friends this time?"

Tohru nodded. "Why not?"

Then, they heard music and they saw couples dancing to a slow song on the dance floor. Yuki stood up and asked Tohru, "Could we have this dance?"

Tohru stood up. "Yes."

They went in the middle of the dance floor. Yuki placed his hands on Tohru's waist Tohru placed her arms around Yuki's neck. Their eyes met. Tohru feels something inside her every time she looks into Yuki's eyes.

'Is it love?' She asked herself.

(They continued to dance in the song "Weak" by Jojo)

I don't know what it is that you've done to me 

_But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way _

_Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing _

_It's a feeling that I want to stay _

_'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time _

_With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind _

_I can't figure out just what to do _

_When the cause and cure is you, you _

_I get so weak in the knees _

_I can hardly speak, I lose all control _

_Then somethin' takes over me _

_In a daze, your love's so amazing _

_It's not a phase _

_I want you to stay with me, by my side _

_I swallow my pride _

_Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet _

_I can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak _

_Time after time after time I've tried to fight it _

_But your love is strong, it keeps on holdin' on _

_Resistance is down when you're around, pride's fading _

_In my condition I don't want to be alone _

_'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time _

_With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind _

_I can't figure out just what to do _

_When the cause and cure is you, you _

_I get so weak in the knees _

_I can hardly speak, I lose all control _

_Then somethin' takes over me _

_In a daze, your love's so amazing _

_It's not a phase _

_I want you to stay with me, by my side _

_I swallow my pride _

_Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet _

_I can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak_

_I've tried hard to fight it _

_No way can I deny it _

_Your love's so sweet _

_It knocks me off my feet _

_I get so weak in the knees _

_I can hardly speak, I lose all control _

_Then somethin' takes over me _

_In a daze, your love's so amazing _

_It's not a phase _

_I want you to stay with me, by my side _

_I swallow my pride _

_Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet _

_I can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak_

_--I get so weak-- _

_Blood starts racing through my veins _

_--I get so weak-- _

_Boy it's somethin' I can't explain _

_--I get so weak-- _

_Somethin' 'bout the way you do the things you're do-oo-oo-in' _

_Knocks me right off of my feet (off my feet) _

_Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak (I get so) _

_I get so weak in the knees _

_I can hardly speak, I lose all control _

_Then somethin' takes over me _

_In a daze, your love's so amazing _

_It's not a phase _

_I want you to stay with me, by my side _

_I swallow my pride _

_Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet _

_I can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak…_

When the song was fading, Yuki kissed Tohru's lips. Tohru kissed back. Kagura was tingling with delight for them. But unknowing to them that there was someone watching them – Kyou.

**angelraine: **Wow. I finally made chapter 5. I hope you loved it. You know, I just realized that I wasn't able to include Hana, Uo, and the other Soumas. This story is really centered to the YukixTohruxKyouxKaguraxYuki. You'll just see the upcoming of events. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the songs and the characters… :D


	6. It's Over

While following Yuki, he thought of something. 'Lately, Tohru's not smiling. I'll get her a new ribbon for her hair.'

He went inside and immediately saw the one fit for Tohru. It was pink and silky. He took it and paid for it. It was placed on a purple box. Kyou went out and tried to look for Yuki.

He went to the Penthouse Restaurant first. He saw through the window the couples who were dancing. Among the dancing couples were Yuki and Tohru.

Kyou felt anger rush through his body. He continued to watch them dance. Yuki leaned toward Tohru and kissed her. Kyou felt angrier than before. He walked away from the restaurant. 'I lost everything to that mouse. He took away one thing I love the most.'

Kyou didn't know that Kagura saw him. Kagura whispered, "Kyou…" She stood up and paid the bills and left. "I got to go there and comfort him."

Yuki and Tohru sat down on their booth. They were both smiling at each other. Yuki took out a purple box and handed it to Tohru. "It's for you."

Tohru opened it and saw the pink ribbon. "Thank you, Yuki." She tied the ribbon on one side of her hair.

Yuki smiled. "It looks good on you. I wish I bought a pair."

Tohru shook her head. "It's okay. I don't mind if it's not a pair. As long as it's from you."

Yuki asked for the bill and the waiter said, "Miss Souma had already paid for the bill."

Yuki looked surprised. Tohru laughed. "It's Kagura. She set all this up and she paid for everything."

Yuki smiled. "I'll be paying Kagura later. Where is she anyway?"

The waiter answered, "She already left."

Yuki nodded. "I see. Come. Let's go." Both of them stood up and left the restaurant and headed home.

Kyou kept running back to Shigure's house. Kagura was far behind. "Kyou… Wait!"

Kyou didn't stop. He kept on running but finally, Kagura caught up to him. "Kyou, please. Stop." She hugged Kyou tight.

(In the background, played the song "Perfect" by Simple Plan)

_Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever _

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be Perfect _

_Now it's just too late _

_And we can't go back _

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be Perfect_

"Kyou," Kagura started. "Please listen. Kyou, I know you love Tohru." She paused and made him look into her eyes. "But Kyou, I'm here for you and I love you as much as you love Tohru." Then, she leaned Kyou toward a tree and kissed his lips.

Kyou pushed her back. "I don't love you."

Kagura started to cry. "Kyou, please try. You lost Tohru to Yuki. But you haven't lost me to anyone yet."

Kyou shouted. "I don't love you. Get it through your head."

(The background music changed to "Over" by Lindsay Lohan)

_I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts 'cause it will end  
And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye  
_

_I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I'm dreamin; bout you  
honestly tell me that its over  
'cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know  
_

_I wont be the one to chase you   
But at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye  
I can't live without you   
Can't breathe without you  
I'm dreamin' bout you  
honestly tell me that its over  
'cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go  
yeah and I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to knoooww  
over over over echos  
_

_My tears are turning into time   
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye  
_

_Can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I'm dreamin' bout you  
honestly tell me that its over  
'cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
Tell me that it's over  
over  
_

_honestly tell me  
honestly tell me  
dont tell me thats it over  
dont tell me that its ooverrrrrr_

Kyou continued to run. He left Kagura there on that spot, crying. She fell to her knees and placed her hands on her face. "Kyou…" Then, it started to rain.

**angelraine: **This chapter is too sad. The songs add the feeling of sadness in them. Please review coz I want to know if you liked this chapter even if it's too sad. Thanks.


	7. Knowing That You Love Me Hurts

It started to rain when Tohru and Yuki were walking back home. But they didn't mind at all. Yuki was holding Tohru's hand.

Then, they heard sobbing. "Who could it be?" Tohru asked Yuki.

"Let's go look."

After a few minutes, they found the person sobbing. It was Kagura.

Tohru ran toward her friend. "Kagura, what happened?"

Kagura hugged her friend. "He… he… Kyou… said that he will never love me." She continued crying.

Yuki was mad at Kyou. Yuki stood up and said, "I'll look for that bastard." He ran looking for Kyou.

Tohru comforted her friend. "Kagura… I know it hurts but please, wipe those tears away. It won't do you any good."

Kagura sniffled. "Okay." Kagura was able to place a weak smile on her face.

They walked toward where the shouting was coming from.

Yuki found Kyou sitting on a tree stump, resting. He saw Yuki and prepared to fight.

"You stole everything from me, you stupid mouse!" Kyou screamed.

Yuki answered, "Stupid cat! I didn't steal anything from you."

Kyou attacked Yuki but Yuki was able to dodge it. Yuki mocked, "You can't even hit me."

Yuki attacked Kyou and Kyou wasn't able to dodge it. There was blood coming from his lower lip. He wiped it with his hand.

They attacked each other until Kagura and Tohru got there. Kyou was hitting Yuki, saying, "You stole someone special to me. I love her with all my heart. At first she said she couldn't love you. At that time, I was going to tell her that I love her. But now, she loves you. I lost her. So now, DIE!"

Tohru heard everything. She was now crying. She screamed, "STOP IT!"

Kagura heard everything too. She ran from the scene, crying.

Yuki and Kyou looked at her. Both of them saw her tears.

Tohru continued, "Please." She sniffled. "Stop it now. I don't want any of you hurt."

Yuki walked toward Tohru. "Tohru. I'm sorry." He wiped away her tears. Noticing that Kagura wasn't there, he said, "I'll chase after Kagura. She might hurt herself since it's raining and the path is pretty slippery." Then, he kissed Tohru's forehead. "I'll be back soon." Then, he left.

Tohru looked at Kyou. Then he looked back. "Tohru…" Kyou ran to her and suddenly hugged her. "I love you so much. I don't want to lose you." He let her go and took the purple box out. "This is for you."

Tohru opened it and saw the same ribbon Yuki gave her. Kyou said, "I noticed that you we're so sad. So I got you something." He tied it to the other side of her hair. He noticed the other ribbon.

"Yuki gave that one to me."

Kyou didn't react but suddenly, he kissed Tohru's lips. Tohru was surprised. When the kiss ended, Tohru was crying again.

"I'm sorry, Tohru. It's just I love you so much."

"You shouldn't tell me those things."

Kyou asked, "Do you love me?"

Tohru answered, "I don't know. Please. Stop loving me. Someone loves you more than you do to me."

Kyou argued, "You're the one I love. I learned to love because of you."

Tohru moved away from him. "Please, Kyou, don't love me coz I can't love you back." Then, she ran away. Kyou ran after her.

Yuki found Kagura lying on the ground, crying. "Why? Why can't he love me the way he does to her?"

Yuki tapped her shoulder. "Kagura, it's me, Yuki." She looked at him. "Let me help you stand up." He offered his hand. Kagura gave him her hand and she stood up. Her eyes were red.

She hugged Yuki, saying, "Why? Why can't he love me? Tell me, Yuki. Why?"

Yuki answered, "He's a stupid bastard. He doesn't know how much you feel for him." Kagura hugged him tighter.

Suddenly, Tohru showed up. Seeing Kagura hug Yuki gave her the worst idea she had that day. She was starting to cry once again.

(At that moment, the background song was "Don't Speak" by No Doubt.)

_You and me _

_We used to be together _

_Every day together _

_Always _

_I really feel _

_That I'm losing my best friend _

_I can't believe _

_This could be the end _

_It looks as though you're letting go _

_And if it's real, _

_Well I don't want to know _

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining _

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts _

_Our memories _

_They can be inviting _

_But some are altogether _

_Mighty frightening _

_As we die, both you and I _

_With my head in my hands _

_I sit and cry _

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining _

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts _

_It's all ending _

_I gotta stop pretending who we are... _

_You and me _

_I can see us dying ... are we? _

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining _

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

Kyou was able to see them too. It made him angrier. 'YOU BASTARD!"

Kagura said, "Tohru, you got the wrong idea. Please Tohru."

Tohru ran faster than she could. Yuki chased after her. Kyou followed him, screaming, "STUPID MOUSE, COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT!"

Kagura held his hand. "Please, Kyou. No more battles. It will hurt Tohru much more."

Kyou removed Kagura's hand from his. "The one that hurt Tohru the most is you and Yuki. Seeing you two hugging each other can give anyone the idea that you're making out."

Kagura slapped him. "YOU BASTARD!"

Kyou was surprised since Kagura never slapped him. Kagura stammered, "I'm so sorry Kyou." She was going to touch his face when he ran. Kagura stood there. "Kyou…"

(As the scene dramatically ends, the background music is "Over" by Lindsay Lohan)

_I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I'm dreamin' bout you  
honestly tell me that its over   
'cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go  
yeah and I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to knoooww  
over over over echos  
_

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye  
_

_can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you   
I'm dreamin' bout you  
honestly tell me that its over  
'cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
Tell me that it's over  
over  
_

_honestly tell me  
honestly tell me  
dont tell me thats it over  
dont tell me that its ooverrrrrr_

**angelraine: **Too sad, huh? I can tell you that the next chapter is sadder. Thank you for reading..


	8. Kagura's Dead

Yuki shouted, "Tohru! Wait!"

Tohru didn't look back. Yuki suddenly lost her so he stopped running and walked. After noticing that no one was following her, Tohru ran faster toward her mother's grave. She fell down to her knees and cried on her mother's grave.

There was someone approaching her. The person was wearing a black cloak and was carring a black umbrella. She looked at the person. It was Hana, her best friend.

"Tohru…" Hana said.

Tohru flung herself and cried on her lap. Hana dropped her umbrella. "I just got back from my trip and now, I see you crying your eyes out. I better get you dry or you'll get sick"

When they found a waiting shed, Tohru told Hana everything. After hearing everything, Hana asked, "Do you love Yuki now?"

Tohru answered, "I felt something for him. Now, I just don't know what to feel."

Hana nodded. "I see… Tohru, all I could say is that you have to face it. Search your heart to know who is the one you love, Yuki or Kyou. I can't help you with this one. But I'm by your side whatever happens." Hana stood up. "Be brave, Tohru. Good-bye." She walked away and disappeared.

Kyou looked for Yuki and Tohru all over the forest. He can't find them so he went out of the forest and wandered into the path. He walked there until he was the road. Walking aimlessly on the road was Kagura. Then, he saw a speeding car coming.

Kyou ran and shouted, "KAGURA!"

Kagura looked at him but it was too late. The car hit Kagura. Kyou ran even faster. Seeing that someone is coming, the driver ran away.

Kyou got there and saw that she was injured badly. She was trying to open her eyes. "Kyou…"

Kyou told her soflty. "Don't speak. I'll take you to Hatori at once." He carried her and ran as fast as he could. Seeing that Kyou was carrying her all the way to the main house, Kagura smiled and said weakly, "Thank you, Kyou. I love you." She closed her eyes.

Kyou heard her. He saw her close her eyes. "Kagura, don't play jokes like that with me at this time. Open your eyes, Kagura."

She won't open her eyes so Kyou ran even faster. He banged the door at the main house when he got there. Carrying an umbrella, Momiji opened the door. "Kyou, what are you…" Then, he saw Kagura. "What happened?"

Kyou said, "Is Hatori still awake? He has a patient here."

Momiji nodded and let them in. He led them to Hatori's place as fast as he could. "Hatori! You have a patient here."

Hatori opened the door and saw Kyou and Kagura, wet. Momiji said, "Hatori, Kagura is sick."

Hatori took his patient from Kyou. He laid her down on the floor. "Momiji, get my things. Kyou, tell me exactly what happened to her."

Momiji got back fast and gave Hatori his tools. Kyou narrated the story to Hatori while he examined Kagura.

"Kagura was hit by a car?" Momiji asked surprisingly.

Kyou nodded. "I tired to warn her but it was too late."

After a few more examinations, Hatori closed his eyes and shook his head. "Kyou," he started. "I'm sorry but you're already too late."

Kyou asked, grabbing Hatori by his shirt, "Why? Why am I already too late?"

Hatori answered weakly. "She's dead."

Kyou let go of Hatori. Kyou ran to Kagura. He screamed, "Kagura, wake up! Kagura, this is no time for jokes. Wake up!" He was starting to cry.

Momiji was already crying. Hatori called Kagura's parents. He also called the rest of the cursed Soumas – Shigure, Ayame, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Hiro, Rin, Kureno, and Ritsu.

They came inside his office after a few minutes. Kagura's mother was crying hysterically. Her father was blaming Kyou for this. The others gave no reaction but felt grief and sympathy.

Kyou pitied himself. "It's all my fault."

Hatsuharu tapped his shoulder. Kyou looked at him. Then, Hatsuharu punched him. "What were Kagura's exact last words?"

"She said 'I love you'" Kyou was rubbing his cheek that Hatsuharu punched.

Hatsuharu said, "You know, you're lucky to hear those last words. Stop pitying yourself, you idiot! It will be such an insult to her, seeing you blame yourself. It was an accident."

Kyou shook his head. "It wasn't an accident. I shouldn't have yelled at her. I shouldn't have said all those mean things to her." Kyou started to run out of the main house. Everyone watched him go.

He ran through the rain, crying, saying, "Kagura, I'm sorry!"

(Background Music as Kyou ran: "Ironic" by Alanis Morrisette)

And isn't it ironic... don't you think

A little too ironic... and yeah I really do think...

It's like rain on your wedding day

It's a free ride when you've already paid

It's the good advice that you just didn't take

Who would've thought ... it figures

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you

Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out

Helping you out….

**angelraine: **Well, what did I tell you? This chapter is sadder than the last one. I think this is the saddest chapter of this story. But there are more chapters to come and I assure you, it isn't sad. Please review… :D


	9. The Curse is Broken

Yuki wandered a little more until he saw a waiting shed. There was a girl there. He approached her, hoping that it was Tohru.

"Tohru…" Yuki said.

She looked at him. "Yuki…"

Yuki looked at her. Her pink dress is wet and her shoes are dirty with mud. Her eyes were red from crying. What surprised him most it that there were two ribbons on her hair.

"Who gave you the other ribbon?" he asked.

"Kyou did."

"I see…"

"Um… Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still love me?" she asked.

He was surprised but answered, "Yes."

"Why?'

He answered, "I… I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be there for you. I want to give you more happiness because you're so kind and gentle. I don't want to see you cry…"

"But," she said. "What you and Kyou are doing hurts me deeply. Both of you love me. I can't choose between you two because I don't want to hurt any of you."

Yuki didn't make any reply. Both of them just sat there, not doing anything. Suddenly, Tohru sneezed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes." She paused for a moment and smiled at Yuki. "Let's go home now."

Yuki nodded. He walked out of the waiting shed and the rain stopped. Tohru followed him. Yuki offered his hand. "Let's go home together." She took his hand and walked back home together.

Back at the main house, Shigure said, "I'll go find Yuki and Tohru."

Hatori nodded. "I'll go with you."

On the way back to Shigure's house, they saw Yuki and Tohru walking together. Hatori stopped the car and honked at them. The two of them stopped walking.

Shigure shouted, "You two love birds are soaking wet. Hop in."

Tohru and Yuki smiled at each other. They both sat inside the car. Hatori handed them towels. "I know these would come in handy."

"Thank you, Hatori." Yuki said.

Tohru asked, "Did you find Kyou and Kagura?"

Shigure and Hatori were both silent. Tohru and Yuki noticed the sadness in their faces.

"What's wrong, Hatori?" Yuki asked.

Hatori answered, "Kagura died just half an hour ago. Kyou said that she was hit by a car."

Tohru and Yuki were both shocked. Tohru looked at her dress. "Kagura…"

A week later was Kagura's burial. Kyou didn't show up. Tohru wore a black dress she wore before, when she and her friends visited her mom's grave. Umi was there too. Tohru quitted the job and continued her job during the night.

"Kagura…" Tohru said.

Yuki saw sadness in his girlfriend's eyes. "Tohru, Kagura won't be happy if you show her that you're sad. She'll always be here in our hearts."

Tohru nodded and smiled. "That's true. I wonder if Kyou will show up."

Yuki answered, "He has some guts to show up. Kagura's parents blame him for everything."

Tohru nodded. Suddenly, someone bumped into her and pushed her towards Yuki. Yuki caught her but the weird thing was that he didn't change into a mouse.

"What happened?" Yuki asked. "I didn't turn into a mouse."

Tohru answered, "I don't know. Someone must've broke the curse."

Yuki replied, "Maybe you did break the curse."

Tohru stammered, "I didn't do anything. I don't know…"

Yuki placed a finger over her lips. "We'll talk about it some other time okay?"

Tohru nodded and both of them watched Kagura's coffin lower down the ground. Tohru threw a rose over the coffin. The others did the same as the older Souma members shovel dirt over the coffin.

No one noticed but Kyou was watching from behind a tree. "I'm sorry Kagura." Then, he looked at Tohru. "If Yuki hurts you, I'll be here for you."

**angelraine: **A sad ending…. But the happy part is that Torhu broke the curse. Well, I guess… this is the end of this story…. But what about Shigure and Ayame? Also the curse? Those questions will be answered on the sequel… Thank you for reading this fan fic. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll work on the sequel really quickly. I promise. Once I get back, I'll write it. Review okay:D


End file.
